User blog:Fan26/Ranking of Characters
Again, a record for myself on how I'm doing this. Wookieepedia has ingrained the need for clear policy into my brain. This is for the categorizing of characters based on their notability rank, i.e. whether one character is notable enough to be in a category such as "Major Characters" or "Secondary Characters". Most of this is on a case-by-case basis, as at several points the reasonings contradict each other Central Characters Characters that should be included in the category "Central Characters" are listed, with reasoning, as follows. *All members of The Eight, for the obvious reason that they are the primary "heroes". **This includes both Mario Mario and Luigi Mario, as both were believed to be among the Eight Heroes at one point. ***This includes both the Luigi from the Prime Timeline/Nihl Timeline, and the Luigi from the Secondary Timeline, as the former is a point-of-view character for the first few chapters, later becomes an important figure in the Sarasan Empire and reappears at the end of the story, while the latter becomes a key part of the plot towards the second half of Part Two. Furthermore, Luigi appears in several flashbacks taking place prior to Part One, and these events are true for both. The L personality, in a gray area between mental construct and character, is not included in this. *Dirge R., as he received considerable focus as Koji's companion in Part One, was twice visited by The Inquisitor, and held a central role in Part Two. Furthermore, he was an Agent, was the subject of a prophecy, and the only remaining leader of Sanctuary. *The Enemy, as the central antagonist of the story who appears directly for most of Part One, was technically present as Procyon and Wes, and appeared again at the end of the final battle. Major Characters Characters that should be included in the category "Major Characters" are listed, with reasoning, as follows. *All characters who received a Bio in the references that are not included in "Central Characters", as they were important enough to the story to receive a bio. *Tojo Hiyo, as a primary POV character for Part Two. *Lukas Koden, as the major character of Hell's Uprising. Though there were four other major characters, the cancellation of the story left him as the major POV character. Furthermore, he ascended to become head of the Sarasan Empire's military and directly appeared in Part Two of Mario's Crowbar. *The Mistress Reydi, as the only spoke who ever appears more than once. *Eris Arechnar, though she never directly appears, she exerts a considerable amount of influence on the plot. *Lorelai, though she has few appearances in Part One, she has a greatly expanded role in Part Two and influenced the plot greatly through time travel. Secondary Characters Characters that should be included in the category "Secondary Characters" are listed, with reasoning, as follows. *The other members of The Spokes, as super-beings who held a good deal of control over the story. *The other four major characters of Hell's Uprising, as three of them already featured in what little of the story is already published, and all four would have featured heavily. *Characters who are notable within the story, appear multiple times, and are notable in terms of the plot. (such as Roy Koopa or Kamek). *Characters who never had direct appearances but were important to the plot. (such as Markus arjuna or D. D.) *The Tree of Life, as the third Abstract and the being responsible for designating Agents. *Characters who had a single appearance but were given considerable attention by the narrative while present and influenced the story in some way. If they were influential in the universe of the story in some way, that would be good for meeting this qualification too. (such as Wario) Category:Blog posts